The Boy Next Door
by SourxApples
Summary: Orihime is married to Ulquiorra with her thirteen year old son Daisuke. Everything is going fine until her hot next door neighbor, Ichigo Kurosaki, moves in and turns her perfect life upside down.


A/N- Have you guys heard of The Boy Next Door? New movie with Jennifer Lopez? Oh my god its coming out January 23 and it is a must see. I thought about writing it for Sasuke and Sakura, but I didn't think I could catch Sasukes amazing-ness in word. So im going with Ichigo and Orihime for this one. Let me know what guys think? Should I rewrite this as a SasuSaku fic?

-Apples3

Chapter I

Orihime let out a pleasurable sigh as she walked inside the warm café and out of the freezing cold weather. The door shut and she rubbed her hands together glad that she could actually feel her fingers through the thick gloves on her hands. She turned around and smiled as Daisuke bounced in behind her. He took his hands out of his pockets and proceeded to copy his mother. Even blowing his breathe on to them to help them warm up quicker.

"Daisuke" She scolded.

"Yes mom?" He answered blinking widely at her choice of tone.

"Where are your gloves?"

He grinned sheepishly as her and scratched the back of his head akawrdly. One of the many things he inherited from her. "I lost them again. Sorry mom."

Orihime huffed, "Daisuke this is the third pair this month."

"I didn't mean to! It kinda just happened. Hahaha!" He finished with a boyish grin as his hand returned to his side.

"Its almost November Daisuke-chan, its dangerous not wearing your gloves at critical times like these.!"

Daisuke sweat dropped as he stared back at his mothers' grey orbs. He blinked before nodding, going along with what she was saying as they walked up to the counter. They looked like mother and son, with matching red hair and stunning grey eyes. Although his hair was shorter and messier along with a few ends dyed black. He grinned remembering how his mother had thrown a fit when she first saw it. Immediately she had told him to rinse it out before his Aunt Tatsuki had covered for him. Saying that it was a teenager thing and he would eventually grow out of it. It had turned into a big debate before they finally decided that it was fine.

He liked his hair. But he thought that this one was better. He wiggled his eye brows. It also got him a lot of attention with the ladies-

"What are you wiggling your eyebrows about mister?"

"Gah!"

Daisuke frowned as his mother pinched the small area in between his eyebrows. "Nothing mom!" She leg go and Daisuke rubbed the now red spot in pain. "Mom!" He whined as a group of girls that were nearby began giggling at his dismay. She blinked before turning to him again. "What is Daisuke-chan?" The laughter began getting louder and Daisuke wished the ground would just swallow him up whole. "You're embarrassing me." He grumbled before stepping onto the short line in front of them.

She cocked her head to the side, standing to Daisuke's right on the line. "How?" She whispered back. The giggling died down and Daisuke nodded his chin to the group of teenage girls sipping their coffee and munching on pastry's. Orihme raised an eyebrow still confused about the entire situation. She didn't understand her boy sometimes but she shook her head deeming it as one of the many 'teenage things' and turned to the cashier. He grinned upon seeing her, and Orihimes eyes widened as she caught his familiar face.

"Shinji-kun!"

"Orihime-chan!"

The purple haired man smiled. "The usual babe?"

Orihime blushed at the nickname and Daisuke glared silently. They were used to the blondes flirting now. "Hai, and Daisuke what did you want to get?"

The dark eyed teen glared at Shinji a bit longer and didn't answer until Orihime prompted. "A small hot chocolate. With whip cream, cinnamon, and skim milk." He finished smirking. Orihime smiled and nodded. Shinji grumbled under his breath before turning over his shoulder and calling.

"Love! Hot chocolate cinnamon, whip cream, and skim milk!"

"Hai, Hai bastard."

Daisuke grinned as he tried not to laugh. His mother let out a small giggle and coughed to cover it up. Shinji rolled his eyes. "Anything else princess?" He drawled. "No-"

"Oh! We should get something for dad! What do you think he'll want mom?"

"A-ano Daisuke-chan. Ulquiorra-kun is busy at work-"

"I called him last night. He said it was okay."

"He did?"

"Hai! Make that two with a chocolate mint muffin please!" Daisuke grinned boyishly at his mother before Shinji walked in the back of the kitchen.

Orihime gulped nervously, as she forced a small smile for her son. Shinji came back to the front holding a cup holder with all their warm drinks and a small bag with her husband favorite. "That will be twenty two dollars and fifty four cents princess." Orihime nodded flicking her wallet open before handing Shinji a fifty. He opened the register before grabbing all the change and putting it into her mitten covered hand.

Daisuke busied himself with grabbing the drinks and muffin off the counter. Turning to his mother they walked back towards the car. "When did you speak to your father Daisuke-chan?"

"Hmm…Oh I called him last night to ask him when he was coming back home."

"What did he say?"

Daisuke opened the car door for his mother before answering, "He said work was getting really busy and he doesn't know when he'll be able to come back." Nodding Orihime took the drinks from his hand and placed it in the front cup holders. Daisuke scurried to the other side trying to escape the cold while holding onto his fathers' precious muffin.

"What did you say then?" Orihime huffed getting into the car beside her son. "I told him…I told him that I miss him." He replied softly. "And he told me I was a big boy now and I shouldn't say things like that." Daisuke shrugged before taking a sip of one the cups. "Then he said if it was such a big deal that I could come see him today at four. But I can't stay for long because I have school tomorrow."

Orihime nodded turning the car on and frowning at the small patches of frost on the windshield. It was true. Ulquiorra had not come home for over a week now. Orihime had not spoke to him for two weeks. She had found out some disturbing news from Halibel, whom was her husband assistant in the company he was running. She bit her bottom lip frowning as she thought over the information the tall blond woman had given her.

"_Ulquiorra and Lolly?" _ Orihime thought gripping the wheel with her mittens.

_Orihime smiled warmly as she entered the office. She walked up to front desk still eyeing her husband work place in awe and amazement. It was all white. Literally. Everything was pristine and neat. Not one thing out of place. She shivered as she took notice that it was still below room temperature. Ulquiorra had strictly requested that the air condition remain on throught the entire year. No matter snow, rain, sunny, or windy. It was always freezing in the room. _

_Standing at the desk Orihime peaked her head over, still far to short she stood on her tip toes. "A-ano Excuse me?" She called. The said woman stood as she leaned down to see Orihime. She bristled as if shocked for a moment before swallowing and giving a forced smile. "H-hello Orihime-san right? W-what are you doing here- I mean what can I do for you t-today?" She stuttered. _

_She remember the woman easily. She was always there to greet her when she brought Daisuke with her._

_Orihime grinned back nervously. "I was wondering if Ulquiorra was free for a moment. I made him a bento for lunch today but he accidently left it at home." Lifting the neat bento she pointed. "I know he's not going to eat anything else, so I brought it for him."_

_The brown haired girls jaw seemed to drop as she looked around wildly before turning back toward the orange haired woman. "H-hai! Just leave it right there ill give it to him!" _

"_Oh ! And also wanted to make sure he was picking up Daisuke from school today. If hes int a meeting ill wait ! I don't mind." Orihime said. _

"_N-no its not that!"_

_Grey eyes blinked_

"_Its not? Then what is it?"_

"_Ah! Uhmm! You know- uhh well. Theres uh." _

_Orihime smiled as she waited the petite woman to get her words out. _

_But she stopped before pressing a small button on the phone. _

"_H-halibel?"_

_There was pause before a calm emotionless voice answered. _

"_Orihime-san is here. S-she wants to see Ulquiorra-"_

"_Orihime?"_

"_His wife."_

"_Wife?" _

"_H-hai?"_

"_Send her to my office please." The voice replied almost quietly. Orihime nodded as the long haired woman got up and showed her to the room. The red headed princess watched in complete fascination as she dipped and dived in between halls. All of the rooms looked the same-completely white. But what was strange was that there was no room numbers or any indication at all about what lied behind each door. She licked her lips as she got ready to ask the young woman how she knew where to go, but she paused at one door and knocked. _

"_Enter." _

_Opening the door she beamed another forced smile as pushed it open. She waved her hand in a farewell motion before scurried off back to her desk._

_Scanning the room she took in how strange and out of place it was. She expected it to be all white just like the rest of the building, but it seemed that wasn't the case. It was almost like she had entered a mob boss room. There was brown leather everywhere along with a deep red carpet and large brown desk. There was a laptop along with a folder full of documents on the desk. She looked up into the dark green calculating eyes of Halibel. She smiled nervously at the older woman._

_Halibel didn't smile back._

_The younger woman sat back in the leather chair gripping the bento tightly. Halibel had yet to speak since she had entered the room and it was kind of creeping her out. Grey eyes took him the intimidating womans appearance. She was dressed in a brown suit from head to toe. Looking as sharp as ever. Her hair was short and messy with three long braids hanging from it. A scarf covered her lips but her eyes seemed to glow. Her tanned skin made it seem odd for her to be a natural blonde. But one look at her eyelashes and she knew she had not dyed it that color. _

"_I was not aware that Ulquiorra had a wife."_

_Orihimes back snapped up straight as she looked back into the green eyes that seemed to soften if only a little around the edges. Tentively she smiled again, "Hai I chose to keep my last name so it won't confuse my children." _

"_You have more children other then Daisuke?"_

"_Oh no! I mean my students! Aha im a teacher." she finished lamely._

_Halibel nodded before picking up a sheet of paper, "It says here that you teach at Aichi University, is that correct?"_

_Orihime frowned as she stared at her desk before nodding. "It says that you have been married with Ulquiorra for twelve years now." _

_Again Orihime nodded._

"_Hmm…" The blond woman stood smoothing out the wrinkles in her pants and untucking the red scarf from her neck. Orihime watched as the long legged female sat upon her desk. "How come I have never met you Orihime?"_

"_Uhmm-"_

"_I have met Daisuke plently of times though." _

"_Hai-"_

"_Hes a nice boy." And then she smiled at her. The first smile she had gotten since she stepped into the office. But her head was spinning as she tried to keep up with all the topics the woman was jumping to. She just wanted to give her husband a bento. Was it that hard? Usually it would only take a few minutes or so. Glancing down at her watch she frowned. She didn't have much time for lunch, she would have to go back soon._

"_Are you in a rush?"_

"_Oh! Uhm..Actually yes. A little."_

"_I see." The woman nodded before standing from her desk. "So I will make this quick then."_

_Grinning the princess stood up as she prepared for Halibel to lead her to husband. "Your husband is fucking Loly."_

_Orihime nearly dropped the bento. She saved it with her right hand clumsily before turning back to Halibel in alarm. _What_ in the world would possess Halibel to blurt out something like that? And why? Orihime didn't remember asking her any questions about Ulquiorra in the first place. And to top it all off. It was a _lie. _It had to be, because her husband would never…would never cheat on her. _

_If he was though. What would this woman gain from telling her that? She had never even met her before. Or established any relationship with her. Why? Why would say something like that then. Orihime blinked as she recollected herself. Maybe. Just maybe she had misheard her?_

"_Excuse me?"_

_She didn't repeat herself. _

_She mearly shrugged in you-heard-me gesture. "W-what? How?" Halibel raised an eyebrow clearly amused before Orihime shook her head. Red locks of hair flying everywhere. "I mean how do you know?" She back tracked. _

"_I know everything." _

_Orihime bristled. She said it with such confidence that for a second she almost believed it was true. But no one knew _everything. _Orihime gulped. _

"_Ulquiorra."_

_Halibel watched her under lowered blond lashes. Waiting patiently for her to continue._

"_Ulquiorra is my husband. He would never…He would never do that to me."_

"_Ah. But what if he did? What everything he told you was a lie? Would you still say what you said?"_

_Grey eyes narrowed but the green eyed goddess seemed to be unaffected. _

"_I would like to see my husband please."_

_Halibel smirked before reaching over the table and pressing a button. _

"_Sung Sun. Please show Orihime to Ulquiorras office."_

_Orihime sighed feeling a little bit agitated at the strange information this random woman had just given her. _

_She could ask Ulquiorra if it was true. He would get upset, or call her annoying for asking. For doubting him. No. She shook her head again. She believed her husband was a good man. He would never hurt Daisuke or her like that. Looking back up she watched as Halibel sat behind her desk again and stared back her. _

"_If you do not find the truth yourself. Then it will come looking for you Inoue-san."_

"_Wha-"_

"_Orihime-san! Right this way." The same woman from the desk, Sung Sun, smiled at her. Oddly enough she didn't seem as nervous as before. Orihime nodded beaming back at her as she walked through the door. She threw one last look at Halibel. Green eyes watched almost sadly- and it was strange seeing that emotion on her face. The door closed and Orihime continued following Sung Sun as she showed her to her husband office._

"Yuck!"

"Huh?"

"Ew! What is this crap?"

"Daisuke! Don't use that word!"

Daisuke wasn't listening to his mother though he was too busy spitting.

"That isn't hot chocolate mom!"

Grabbing the cup from his hand Orihime giggled. "Your right Daisuke-chan. Its coffee!" Orihime grinned before handing her son his correct drink. "Ewww! Your going to actually drink that crap!"

"Daisuke Inoue your stop using that language this instant!"

The dark eyed child frowned before looking back up to his mother.

"Yes mom." He grumbled.

She smiled softly at him before pinching his cheek and grinning. "That's my baby boy."

"_Mom_!" He whined.

Putting on the seat belt she put the car in drive before pulling out of the parking.

"It's only twelve o'clock. We can kill three hours at home if you want to."

"Sure!" Daisuke said before turning on the radio.

"We have a new neighbor moving in today actually. Maybe you can introduce yourself! You might be friends."

Daisuke wrinkled his nose, "Yeah maybe." He replied distractedly

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing someday it'll bring me back to you_

_Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

"That may be all I need. In darkness she is all I see .Come and rest your bones with me. Driving slow on Sunday morning" Orihime smiled as they both sung the lyrics to one of her son favorite songs. He was such a fan of Maroon 5. She grinned life mother like son.

Orihime laughed out loud as her son tried to hit a high note. He didn't seem to mind that she was in the car because he kept going. She bit her lip to stop the laughter as her son took a deep breathe and tried to finish off the climax of the song.

She wished she could record this.

When Daisuke chocked on a note Orihime knew she couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed. Loudly as they approached their home. Daisuke frowned at her before joining in on her laughter. "Daisuke-chan we need to get you some singing lessons hunny!"

Daisuke stopped laughing before pointing at a truck across the street. "Hey! Is that the new neighbor?" Orihime pulled her car into the drive way. "Hai. I think so. Why don't you go say hi to him?" She smiled before exiting the car.

Daisuke shrugged. "Okay. I'll just go put dads muffin in the fridge."

"Okay, Open the garage door for me will you?"

"Hai."

She smiled as Daisuke ran into the house holding his fathers muffin with the upmost care. There were two trucks across the street wish she guessed belonged to the new neighbor. She jumped when the garage door opened, and sighed. Moving into the driver seat she switched the gear into drive before parking her Tahoe neatly in the garage.

Opening the car door she picked up her coffee and locked the doors. She walked back out the garage before pausing. "Daisuke! Close the door!"

"Im coming!" She could hear.

Orihime waited so she could drag it shut. She peaked over at the house next to hers. Boxes littered the lawn and door step and she scratched the back of her head. 'So many things.' She thought. The door opened and she leaned back trying to catch a glimpse of the new neighbor. But a small Pomeranian puppy ran out excitedly. She giggled watching it dance across the lawns. Butterflies moved out the way from the small puppy as it jumped trying to catch one. She gasped as her coffee fell from her hands and rolled back down the slope of her drive way.

That seemed to get the puppies attention as it barked before running towards her. Orihime bristled. She wasn't afraid of dogs, and this one seemed a little too happy to actually bite her.

She open her arms getting ready to hug the puppy, but it dodged her and headed into the garage.

"Gah!"

Vrrrrom

Orihime yelped as she caught onto the garage door with both hands. "Daisuke!"

The dog started to bark.

"Ahhh! Mom! Mom! It's a dog! You got me a dog!"

"Daisuke-chan! Lift the door its falling!"

She strained to hold it up with her tiny muscles. The weight seemed to force itself down more once it realized something was stopping it from closing.

She could faintly hear her sons giggling and the dogs barking. She flinched as the sound of glass breaking assaulted her ears.

"Dai-"

Suddenly the weight of the door lifted off of her and she slumped in relief as the door was pushed up all the way back to top. Turning her gaze to her left to thank Daisuke her throat suddenly became dry. It felt as if she had been swallowing rocks for the entire morning. Grey eyes locked with dark brown eyes that peered down on her. She swallowed again wishing she had water, or that her coffee had not rolled down her drive way.

Faintly she could still hear her sons laughter and the dogs barking.

Her eyes roved over the man in front of her almost hungrily. Drinking in the exposed skin greedily. He was tall. Really tall. Towering over her 5'2 height with around a 6'2. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of basketball shorts and some trainers. He had wild orange hair, but a lighter shade of her own. It looked unkempt and messy. Like he hadn't bothered running a brush through it. He had tan and probably the best body she had ever seen in almost twenty years.

He was god. A gorgeous god. A six pack- maybe more. A V that dipped lowed then it should have. His arms were muscled and his shoulders were wide. She met his eyes again, but it seemed he was staring intently at her lip. She gasped realizing she had been biting it. 'How embarrassing.'

"A-ano" She cleared the lump in her throat, "Thank you."

He seemed to snap out of the spell as well before nodding. "No problem." His voice was deep and husky. Taking a step back she tried to remember how to breathe. She blushed as she remembered how greedily she was staring at him before.

'Get ahold of yourself!' She scolded before letting out a breath.

"Mom!"

She jerked turning around as she watched her son walk down the stairs in the front. He was grinning and hold the same puppy that had gotten her into the mess. The puppy barked before jumping out of Daisukes arms. Running circles around the orange haired male's foot. Daisuke walked up behind Orihime staring at the man infront of them. He bent to pick up the dog. Standing upright he frowned.

"Sorry about that. I left the door opened, he must of ran out."

"I-its fine! Ahaha!" She laughed before rubbing the back of her head much like her son had done earlier.

"Im Ichigo Kurosaki, I live next door."

"Hello! My name is Orihime Inoue. This is my son Daisuke Inoue."

His eyebrows raised hiding beneath his orange hair that flopped over his face. "Son?" He looked up and down Orihime in bewilderment. Orihime blushed again. "H-hai."

"Wow. You look too young to be a mother Inoue-san."

"T-thank you. Orihime is just fine."

"_Orihime" _

She shuddered. Why did he make her name sound so seductive? She resisted the urge to fan herself. Was it getting hot or was it just her? Wait. She looked down at her mitten. 'Isnt he cold?' she thought to herself. It was almost below sixty degrees- no it _was_ below sixty degrees. And here he was running around _shirtless?_

She opened her mouth to ask, but Daisuke spoke first.

"Is that your dog Kurosaki-san?"

Scratching the back of his head he grinned at him, "Yeah, his name his Kon."

"Wow! What kind of dog is!? Hes so fluffy! Like a giant pillow!"

"Hes a Pomeranian. Want to hold him?"

Daisuke nodded eagerly as Ichigo handed him over. Orihime smiled as she watched Daisuke pet him.

Ichigo pointed up to the garage, "It seems like you garage door is a little unresponsive."

Orihime giggled. "Yes, Its been broken for a while now. Every time we close it. It just flies down. Hahah"

"Woah. That's dangerous." His eyes narrowed. "I can take a look at it if you want."

"Oh no! You must be busy with moving everything in. You don't need to burden-"

"Its fine." He cut off her babbling curtly.

"Oh…ah..okay. I guess that's fine." She smiled out.

"Besides," He jabbed a finger behind him, "My friends are coming over to help me out. Everything should be finished by tonight."

Orihime nodded. "Ah, I see."

Ichigo grinned down at her wickedly.

"Ill take a look at it tomorrow in the afternoon then?"

"Uhh…Hai! That would be fine Kurosaki-san."

"Ichigo."

"Eh?"

"Call me Ichigo." He smiled at her one more time before Daisuke handed Kon to him.

"You can come over and play with Kon sometimes if you want Daisuke"

"Really? I can!?"

"If its okay with your mother ofcorse."

"Ah…that would be fine."

"AWESOME!" Daisuke danced back inside the house grinning. And Orihime turned back towards Ichigo.

"Thank you Ichigo."

"No problem Orihime."

Hiding her blush she scurried off inside to follow her son.

She could feel his gaze hot on her back as she hightailed it after her son.

She failed to miss the smirk covering Ichigos face.

"Who would of thought I'd find hot milf way out here?"

A/N-There we have it! I have my laptop back now. So expect more updates from now on my fellow readers! Let me know what you guys think about for this one! Im also writing it in SasuSaku formation so my fellow Naruto readers can get a taste of this plot!

-Apples3


End file.
